


Day 5

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, F/M, Haunted House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 5Captain Canary“No.. no one is being murdered. That’s just my randomly selected haunted House companion.”





	Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my betas CatrinaSL and Nix

Day 5

Captain Canary

“No.. no one is being murdered. That’s just my randomly selected haunted House companion.” 

xXx

Leonard was going to kill Sara. He loved her, but she was done for the next time he saw her. Being Captain suited her well, there was no doubt about that, but one would think the Captain’s (lover, boyfriend, significant other) would have a little more freedom to do as he pleased. 

Gideon had picked up an anomaly in 1998. An object that shouldn’t have been there was throwing off weird energy signatures, and while it didn’t appear dangerous at the moment, it was only a matter of time before it drew unwanted attention. 

“It’ll be a simple pick up job,” she’d told him when he’d complained. 

“If it’s so simple, why do I have to take Palmer?” 

“Back up,” she replied simply. “An extra set of eyes. It’s going to be dark in there, flashing lights and things popping out at you. I know you’re cool under pressure, but these are the kinds of things you can’t pull your gun on.” 

The  _ there _ was a haunted house in a small town in Ohio. It was peak Halloween season and the place was guaranteed to be packed on this particular Friday evening. 

“Look, you probably won’t have to deal with him much. The Haunted House staff randomly picks people to partner up to go through the house. A buddy system, if you will, and what are the odds out of all those people you two end up together?”

Sara owed him big time. A bank heist in some time  _ period  _ before security systems, a shot at the Hope Diamond, or at the very least a favor to be cashed in at a later date. 

His cell phone rang. Another problem to contend with: their earbuds were only good for listening in here, with all the noise it would be a miracle if they didn’t fry. 

“Is someone getting murdered?” Sara voice rang out over the line. “There’s no way those screams are a recording.”

“Nope, that’s just my  _ randomly  _ selected haunted house companion. Also known as Raymond Palmer,” he ground out. He was definitely insisting on the bank heist. 

“Seriously?” she sounded surprised. And he wasn’t sure she should be. Sure they’d faced worse than latex and corn syrup but it was  _ Palmer _ . “Is the house really that scary?” 

“I wouldn’t know.” he told her. “We’re still in line.”     


End file.
